


Blissful Acceptance

by fullfirefafar



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: (not so secret crush theyre just idiots), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Even though he restarted his life in a brand new environment, Raymond unfortunately still couldn't let go of the past that kept hurting him.
Relationships: Jack | Raymond/Player Character, Jack | Raymond/Resident Representative
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Blissful Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self indulgent. thats all you need to know.
> 
> also listening to the beastars op theme really helped lmao imagine raymond in beastars style. thats EXACTLY what i envisioned when i wrote this.

Nobody cared for him.  
  
Nobody wanted him. Nobody loved him. Every time he opened his eyes to the world, all he received were scorns and distaste. All his works were rejected. All his dreams were shattered. Even secluded in a new home that he could confidently called it his, fear and anguish still loomed from the pain that had been inflicted upon him in the past.  
  
He was a failure. He was a disgrace.  
  
He tried to be himself; it failed. He tried to be someone else; it failed badly. No matter what he did, people and animals around him would look at him as if he was a disgrace to society.  
  
Sometimes, on the worst days, Raymond believed them.  
  
He curled coldly on the bed. The sheets were a mess. The pillows thrown to the floor. His glasses were placed on the table beside the bed, though now dangled on the side from the constant bump and shove of his body.  
  
He hated this feeling.  
  
Tail curled stiffly between bent legs. Ears pressed backwards, thin and flat as memories flooded his mind like oil in a sea of mind. Paws clutched each arm, claws digging deep into his shirt, deep into the fur and skin in hopes that the physical pain would replace this unbearable heartache.  
  
The memories were still vivid.  
  
He hated this feeling.  
  
Like a newborn kitten cold from the lack of warmth of one’s mother, Raymond curled closer and closer.   
  
_“What a show-off!”_ Those words echoed. _“You never do things right, but gloat as if you’re on top of your game!”_ Those words slurred. _“What’s so great about him, anyways? He’s just a dumb cat! I really hate looking at his stupid face!”_ It tasted like poison. Poison that thickened around his throat until breathing felt like chore.  
  
His vision blurred. Though eyes were red enough since this morning, though nostrils were clogged from the constant sobbing, it seems the agonizing pain wasn’t done ruining him from the inside out.  
  
He really regretted not deleting his old emails and contacts.  
  
Summer warmed the beautiful island from outside, but all Raymond could feel was the cold caress of mockeries and hatred.  
  
All he ever wanted was to be accepted—  
  
_Knock, knock._  
  
Eyes snapped open, not realizing they had been squeezed shut.  
  
\---  
  
“Raymond?” Her voice lulled so softly like a breeze on a summer morning. Red hair tucked behind one ear, Hana lightly rapped the door again. “Raymond, are you there?” It was a silly question. She hadn’t seen him yesterday and today, so obviously the cat would be at home. But concern and curiosity still bloomed within her as she stood in front of his front door.  
  
_Is he okay?_ she wondered. While she did see him in the morning yesterday, Hana lost sight of him the entire day till midnight. Even at the crack of dawn where the other villagers would usually do yoga in the plaza, she hadn’t seen Raymond at all today. And now as dusk set the sky to a gentle hue, concern bubbled even more until her legs brought her to his house.  
  
Well, at least she had an excuse to be here.  
  
Once again she knocked on the door. “Ray?” The little nickname peeped so naturally between pink lips, Hana tried to cast a peek at the nearby window.  
  
“Yes…?”  
  
Shoulders flinched at the faint sound from the other side. “Oh!” Excitement burst inside her to hear such a simple response. “You’re home!” Oh what a silly statement. Of course he would be. Lips pressed before she could make a fool of herself even more, Hana huffed a short breath.  
  
It was silent again. Worry still lingered.  
  
“Hey…” One foot slid closer to the door. “I was wondering, are you okay?” One hand pressed against the hard wood. “I didn’t see you last night and today. I was afraid you were sick or something.” The other hand instinctively reached for the medicine in her bag. Brown eyes scanned the door as if she could see right through it. Silence once again became his reply, and this honestly didn’t dissipate the worry in her.  
  
“I…” She heard him. “I’m fine.” He didn’t sound fine.  
  
A frown curled those soft lips. “Well…” She didn’t want to force herself on him. “If…there’s anything bothering you, you know you can come to me.” The corners of her mouth tugged a smile, reassuring and comforting, hoping that he could sense the care in her tone.  
  
A small _thud_ was heard from the other side. Before Hana could ask more, all she heard next was, “Okay…”  
  
Damn it, she was this close to taking out her axe and breaking down this door.  
  
Patience holding her by the shoulders, Hana then remembered the other reason she came. “Oh!” Quickly reaching out for the envelope in her bag, she bent and slipped the letter into the mail slot of his door. “There’s gonna be a meteor shower later tonight. I know this is super last minute, but Tangy and Judy decided to have a little picnic with all the residents at the hill on the northwest of the island.”  
  
She heard him pick up the envelope. That’s a good sign.  
  
The smile she wore seemed more confident. “Everyone was so into the idea! Phoebe and Apollo even decided to have a little barbecue tonight too!” God, she just hoped Phoebe didn’t burn the entire cliff. Shaking off that concern for later tonight, Hana continued, “Skye and Sherb decided to bring desserts! And Kyle said he’ll bring his guitar for some music!” Gah, she was getting more excited just thinking about tonight!  
  
She heard the envelope being opened. That’s definitely a good sign.  
  
“Chief is bringing some fancy champagne and Antonio said that he’ll bring some hangover pills.” Now that riled up a giggle. “Either way, it’s gonna be a super fun meteor shower!” Upon realizing that she was technically talking to the door, Hana coughed out her embarrassment. “They were asking about you too. Kyle and Tangy even convinced me to convince you to come since you have a great singing voice.”  
  
Silence again.  
  
“So…” Feeling sheepish, Hana let out another short breath. “I…We really hope you can hope.” She missed him. “I baked some cookies.” She really missed him. “Well…more like I almost burned them, but Skye saved me from burning my kitchen!” The light joke was given in dire hopes that he could open the door.  
  
She missed seeing those mesmerizing eyes.  
  
“I…” She heard him. “Okay…” It was still a faint answer. Feeble and drifting.  
  
Worry never left her, but she would take his word for it.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight, Ray!” Palm lightly tapped the door. Flashing a smile that rivalled the sun, Hana spun her heel and hesitantly walked away.  
  
\---  
  
His paws shook as he held the letter.  
  
_“I was wondering, are you okay?”_ Her voice was a caress that brushed his fur. _“I didn’t see you last night and today. I was afraid you were sick or something.”_ Her concern was a song that whispered softly to his perked ears.  
  
His responses were weak, but he couldn’t bear to walk away if it meant not hearing her voice. He wasn’t ready to open the door, to let her in, to see the state he was in, but Raymond didn’t stop from pressing his back to the hard wood.  
  
He wanted to see her. To feel her. He wondered if he could phase through the door.  
  
Heart beat madly against his aching chest, Raymond did nothing but respond in mere peeps and the short flick of his tail. The sniffles had stopped, but once or twice he lazily wiped the tears and dry crust away as if she was standing in front of him.  
  
It was then that he heard about the picnic. That he felt the envelope softly plopped on top of his head.  
  
She wanted him to be there. _They_ wanted him to be there.  
  
He read the invitation over and over and over again. Though glasses messily worn on his face, Raymond almost couldn’t make out the letters.  
  
It was readable. It was just that his mind didn’t function well right now due to the echo of her words.  
  
Her voice. Her tone. Her presence. Her concern.  
  
Her.  
  
She was the reason he had come to this island. She was the reason he made friends with the other fellow villagers. She was the reason he learned something new every day. She was the reason he laughed and smiled a lot. She was the reason he became close friends with Tangy and Judy. She was the reason he felt more confident.  
  
She was the reason he—  
  
Not bothering to fix his hair and fur, Raymond threw the letter to the table and whipped the front door opened.  
  
\---  
  
In all honesty, Hana felt like everything was happening too fast.  
  
She knew cats were stealthy. She sometimes forgot _how_ stealthy. Because the moment she realized someone was behind her was when she felt a grip on her right arm and her body being turned.  
  
She then remembered being pulled to a tight, snuggly embrace.  
  
Hands reflexively moved upwards, then pressed against what she assumed was a chest. Brown eyes were wide as saucers. Pink lips parted then pressed before she could exhale another breath. Hana tried to tilt her head, tried to move her gaze to the face that was now hidden on the crook of her neck.  
  
The arms on her back, around her shoulders, tightened.  
  
It took the sight of a blonde tuft and grey fur to realize who it was.  
  
And by God, her heart screamed. “R-Ray?!”  
  
Response wasn’t verbal, but instead given in a form of his head snuggling against the side of her head.  
  
Oh goody, she felt like melting. “Hey…” Voice barely a whisper on his shoulder, Hana tried to wiggle in his embrace. “I—what’s going _on?_ ” A gasp was gulped back to hear what she highly assumed was a purr on her left ear.  
  
Maybe this was how she would die.  
  
“Nothing…” he rasped, voice strained as he inhaled sharply. Embarrassment and dignity be damned. Claws tenses from inside his paws, Raymond brought her closer as if his life depended on it. “I just…” Words purred through a shaky mouth. “I needed a hug, crisp …” Unable to form any excuse, he nuzzled into her red hair.  
  
_“You’re amazing!”_ Those words echoed. _“You always makes me laugh with your silly jokes!”_ Those words beamed. _“What’s amazing about him? He’s a smart cat! I really love looking at his pretty, pretty eyes!”_ It tasted like syrup. Sweet, sweet syrup that tickled his throat until breathing turned to dumbfounded chuckles.  
  
_Pat, pat…_  
  
Pupils widened to feel her touch.  
  
Finally able to slip her hands up to his shoulders, Hana tried to wiggle some space and return his hug. “One hug, coming up!” she giggled, rosy red burned right to the tips of her ears. Realizing that he was wearing a thin cotton shirt, she timidly nuzzled into his right shoulder.  
  
The fur felt soft underneath. She wondered what it was like to run it through her fingers.  
  
As if he could read her mind, Hana felt him tremble slightly.  
  
The hug tightened. Their heartbeats drummed as one.  
  
The two stayed like that for a while. It felt forever. And forever was all they asked for.  
  
Finally, hesitantly, he pulled away. Paws held her shoulders, gaze looked away as realization finally sunk in at the mindless action he had done. “I…sorry.” He peeped, one paw cupping his quivering mouth.  
  
Her laugh was intoxicating.  
  
“No worries.” Damn the traitorous blush on her face. “I’m glad to see you!” Honesty bloomed like the roses in his front yard. Upon realizing that her hands were still holding his shoulders, Hana quickly let him go.  
  
Before regret could slip, she held his paw instead.  
  
“S-So…” Brown eyes looked downwards, ridding away the blush that still warmed from within. “Will you be able to come tonight?”  
  
The pupils in his eyes widened the more he looked at her. “Of course…”  
  
The moment their eyes met, Raymond felt breathless once again to see the beautiful smile on her face. This brought a smile on his face. So sincere. So genuine.  
  
She was the reason he felt accepted.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted.....romantic ac villager/resident rep content..................


End file.
